


Promises- Hotshot x Medix (Rescue Bots Academy)

by Dangergirl64



Series: Medshot [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots, Transformers: Rescue Bots Academy (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Commitment, Committed Relationship, Dating, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Injury, Injury Recovery, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Character Injury, Promises, Serious Injuries, The Talk, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangergirl64/pseuds/Dangergirl64
Summary: Sequel to "Lovesick"Hotshot and Medix have been together for a year and love each other more than anything. After receiving a promise ring, Medix knows that Hotshot is fully committed to him. But, when Hotshot gets seriously hurt, will Medix prove that he is committed too?(Brief moments of Heatwave x Blades)





	1. My Promise

Hotshot was walking alone through the halls of the Training Center. It was getting pretty late but not late enough that he needed to be recharging.

In a matter of minutes, Hotshot found himself outside of the Academy. The scene before him was absolutely breathtaking. He had the most amazing view of the ocean and the sun setting in the background made it even more amazing.

But Hotshot wasn't here to look at the view.

Hotshot transformed into his jet mode and took off into the air. He turned to face the top of the Academy and flew straight to the cliff that overlooked the ocean and the Academy.

When he found a good place on the cliff, Hotshot transformed back into his bot mode. He turned around to see a certain red and white medical bot sitting on the edge of the cliff.

"Hey babe", Hotshot said as he approached the bot.

"You're late", Medix said as Hotshot sat next to him.

"Only by a minute. Besides, you were late for our date last week", Hotshot sassed.

Medix snorted and gave him a small smile, "Fair enough. Anyway, hello to you too."

Hotshot giggled as they kissed each other sweetly. Today marked their one year anniversary of getting together.

Hotshot rested his forehelm against Medix's when they let go of their kiss, "Happy Anniversary, Medix."

"Happy Anniversary, Hotshot", Medix said sweetly, "Oh! I got something for you!"

"You did?"

Medix nodded as he helped Hotshot up and brought him over to a picnic blanket. On the blanket sat a basket full of energon and a beautifully wrapped red present with a yellow bow.

The young mechs sat down next to each other on the blanket.

"You did all this??", Hotshot said in awe.

"Of course!", Medix said happily, "I wanted to make this extra special since today is our special day! Do you like it?"

Hotshot kissed his boyfriend sweetly, "I love it! This looks amazing!! Wait..."

"You're amazing! JINX!!", they both laughed at their own ridiculousness.

"Thank you", Medix said with a smile. He then picked up the beautifully wrapped present and handed it to Hotshot, "this is for you."

Hotshot carefully took the present and placed it in his lap, "Wow babe! Did you wrap this??"

Medix's smile widened as he nodded.

Hotshot was stunned, "This is beautiful! The colors look like me! I'd hate to tear this up."

Medix rolled his optics playfully, "Just open it. It wont hurt my feelings."

Hotshot immediately tore into the present, smiling widely as Medix laughed at the mess he was making. He then saw that it was a large box, "A box! Medix, _how_ did you know I wanted a box??"

Being with Hotshot for a year, Medix could immediately tell when he was joking. He chuckled softly, "Open it you dork."

Hotshot playfully stuck out his glossa at the young medic, opening the box as they both giggled.

Medix noticed Hotshot's shocked expression when he looked at the contents of the box, "Do you like it?? Did I get everything right?? I can return it and get you something el-"

Hotshot hugged him tightly, "I love it!! How did you know I needed new cube gear??"

"I saw that your old gear was getting old and worn out. Did I get everything right?", Medix questioned.

Hotshot tried on all the gear and smiled widely, "It's perfect!"

Hotshot then took off his new gear and hugged his boyfriend again, "Thanks babe!!"

Medix gave him a kiss, "You're welcome sweetspark. I'm glad you like it."

Hotshot nuzzled his boyfriend sweetly and then cleaned up his mess, putting his gear back in the box as Medix started getting some energon from the basket.

Hotshot stopped him, "You want to refuel first or do you want your present?"

"You got me a present??"

"Well duh. Today's an important day! I wouldn't show up without a present for the bot I love."

Medix giggled, "Did you practice that line before coming here?"

"Would you be mad if I said that I did?"

Medix bursted out laughing.

Hotshot loved listening to Medix's laugh. Hearing his laugh always put him in a really good mood for the rest of the day.

As soon as Medix stopped laughing, Hotshot could finally focus, "You ready for your present?"

"Affirmative", Medix said as he smiled sweetly.

Hotshot's spark fluttered at the sight. He sat down in front of the young medic and pulled out a small box.

"This is for you", Hotshot said as he handed the small box to Medix.

"What is it?"

"Open it."

Medix opened the small box and almost broke down crying as he placed a servo over his mouth.

Hotshot saw the tears and freaked out, "Whoa Medix! I'm sorry! Maybe I should've-"

"I love it", Medix said through tears, "it's beautiful.."

Hotshot had the goofiest grin on his faceplates, "Really??", a nod, "well put it on!"

"Can you put it on for me?", Medix smiled.

Hotshot gave him the sweetest smile, "Sure thing babe."

Medix let Hotshot take the box. Hotshot then took out a silver ring that had the initial _"h"_ in cursive. He then gently took Medix's left servo and slid the ring onto his middle digit.

Tears fell as Medix brought Hotshot in for another kiss, his arms wrapping around Hotshot's neck as Hotshot wrapped his arms around his waist.

Hotshot was the first to break away, staring into Medix's optics lovingly, "You know what the _"h"_ stands for, right?"

"Well of course!", Medix smirked, "It stands for "Hoist"!"

"HEY-"

Medix couldn't hold in his laughter, "I'm kidding. I know it stands for "Hotshot", better known as the best boyfriend ever."

Hotshot smiled widely, "Thanks babe."

Medix was now curious, "So, is this ring what humans call-?"

" _A promise ring_ ", Hotshot confirmed, "I think our relationship is pretty serious, so I thought a promise ring would be great!"

"You know this also means commitment, right?"

Hotshot brought Medix closer, resting their forehelms together, "Of course."

Medix bursted into tears of joy as he hugged Hotshot, "Ohhhh Hotshot!!! Thank you so much sweetspark! This ring, and the promise that goes with it, is beyond perfect!"

Hotshot brought Medix in for a fierce kiss, breaking briefly to say sweetly, "You're welcome babe. I love you."

"I love you too", Medix said happily, laughing uncontrollably as Hotshot kissed him excessively.


	2. Showing the Team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a shorter chapter since I need to have a filler before things really start getting interesting! Nonetheless, I hope y'all enjoy!

Heatwave was proud  of the recruits and their performance in today's mission. 

"Excellent work today recruits. Sea rescues might not be as tough as snow rescues, but they are still difficult. Take the day off to wash up an relax."

"No thanks, sir", Wedge said, "I think I've seen enough water for today."

Heatwave chuckled, "Oh trust me, saltwater does _not_ mix well with metal."

Hotshot snorted, "Come on Wedge, I'll help you wash your groin plates like I did last time."

They both laughed as Wedge shoved him.

Medix, on the other hand, wasn't amused.

Hotshot caught on immediately, "Oh come on babe! We're just kidding!"

"Yeah. Besides, I can wash myself thank you very much", Wedge joked to Hotshot.

Hotshot elbowed Wedge while laughing.

Medix still wasn't amused.

"What? I'm not allowed to joke around with one of my best friends?", Hotshot questioned his boyfriend.

Medix sighed, "You _are_... but joking around in that type of fashion is not appropriate."

Hotshot was about to argue back but stayed silent since Medix was completely right.

Whirl set a servo on Medix's shoulder, "I think he gets it Medix... Now let's all go and wash up."

With that, the recruits walked together to the washracks. Whirl entered the femmes washracks as the rest entered the mechs washracks.

And, of course, like in all boys washroom settings, shenanigans ensue.

"Wedge, don't drop the soap!"

"Shut up, Hotshot!"

"Hey where are the sponges?"

_***SMACK*** _

"And... you couldn't just toss it to me, Wedge?"

"Sorry Hoist, but I saw an opportunity and took it."

Medix groaned as he washed himself, "Can't you all just grow up?"

_***S  L  A  P*** _

"HOTSHOT!! THAT'S MY AFT!"

"Sorry babe, but I have to appreciate it somehow."

Medix grabbed at his promise ring, "I'm about to throw this _promise ring_ at you."

"Wait don't-!"

Wedge and Hoist froze, "A PROMISE RING?!?"

Whirl busted in, "A pRoMiSe RiNg???"

High pitched screams could be heard throughout the halls of the Academy.

 

* * *

 

Whirl waited in the break room for the rest of the team to get done.

Plus, it gave her a chance to try and forget about what she saw in the mechs washracks.

Whirl perked up when she heard the door open and her team talking nonstop. She quickly got up to join them.

 

 

"We didn't even see it!", Hoist said.

"How? It's not hidden by anything", Medix questioned.

"Well we honestly have no desire, or reason, to stare at your servo", Wedge answered. 

"Oh good because I would have lots of questions", Hotshot said as he wrapped his arm around Medix's shoulders. 

"Can I see the ring??", Whirl chimed in.

"As long as you don't plan on barging into the mech's washracks again", Medix smirked.

The look she gave him sent all of the boys into hysterical laughter.

 

 

Medix eventually composed himself enough to show her the ring. 

Whirl squealed, "This is beautiful! And the cursive _"h"_ makes it sooooo cute!!!"

"Wait... an _"h"_? You're not serious."

"See it for yourself, Wedge", Hotshot said.

Wedge took a good look at the ring and bursted out laughing.

Hoist redirected everyone's attention away from Wedge when he also examined the ring more closely, "Wow! This is real silver!! This was definitely made by an expert."

"I wouldn't call myself an expert but I appreciate it!", Hotshot said with a smile.

"Wait... _you_ made this??", Medix said in shock.

"Well... Professor Boulder helped. But all the work was done by yours truly!", Hotshot said proudly.

Wedge snorted, "Makes sense. You put your own initial on it."

Medix was quick to defend his boyfriend, "In which I happen to love and also love who the initial belongs to." 

Hotshot wrapped his arms around Medix's waist, "Aww I love you too!"

 

 

Dramatic kissing ensues.

 

 

Wedge facepalmed pretty hard, "Oh Primus... You two are so ridiculous."

"I think it's adorable!!", Whirl squealed.

"Yeah, you don't have to be so negative", Hoist added.

Wedge gagged.

  
Unfortunately for Wedge, his gagging only encouraged Hotshot and Medix to start kissing more passionately.

Wedge noped out of there real quick.

Hotshot and Medix broke their kiss so that they could laugh their afts off.


	3. Trouble with the Wild

The recruits found themselves in the middle of Griffin Rock Zoo. Around them, humans were running around and screaming.

Due to a massive power outage, all of the animals have escaped their enclosures and are now on the loose.

Medix immediately took charge, "Hoist, you need to go and find the source of the problem for the power outage."

"You got it buddy!", Hoist saluted as he transformed and went to go find the power generator.

"Wedge and Hotshot", Medix continued, "evacuate these humans and find somewhere safe for them to hide. Whirl and I will alert the rest of the town to stay indoors and lock themselves in."

"But what about the animals?", Hotshot questioned.

"Saving lives is always priority one", Whirl spoke up.

"Precisely. We'll worry about the animals _after_ all of the humans are safe", Medix then stood proud, "Rescue Bot Recruits... Roll to the Rescue!"

With that, Medix and Whirl transformed and headed out.

Hotshot was in love, "Gosh he's so cute when he does our rally cry."

Wedge rolled his optics, "Hotshot we have a job to do! Help me with the humans!"

"Oh right."

As Hotshot and Wedge started gathering up humans, Hoist was able to locate the main power generator for the zoo.

"I've found the generator!", Hoist said through the comms.

"Great. Now turn it back on", Hotshot commed back.

Hoist saw that the switch was in the "on" position, "It _is_ on."

Wedge got on as he evacuated more humans, "Well clearly it's not working. Is it not plugged in?"

"That's what I'm about to find out", Hoist said as he began checking all over the generator.

Meanwhile, Medix and Whirl were hard at work alerting the town.

"Attention citizens", Medix blared through his PA, "wild animals have escaped from the zoo. Do not panic but I advise everyone to stay indoors."

Everyone then proceeded to panic.

Welcome to Griffin Rock.

"I said _Don't Panic_ \- oh nevermind..."

Whirl got on the comms, "Wedge. Hotshot. We could _really_ use some help out here!"

Hotshot was currently dealing with an angry older woman who wouldn't stop hitting him with her purse.

"Get your hands off me you small oaf!"

"Mrs. Neederlander- OW! I'm just trying to help!!"

"I'm not going anywhere without Mr. Pettypaws!"

To Hotshot's relief, the white cat came running and leaped into Mrs. Neederlander's arms. With that, she walked away with the rest of the humans.

After thoroughly being entertained by that, Wedge finally commed back, "We're on our way."

Wedge and Hotshot quickly got the surrounding humans to safety. Once everyone was accounted for, they transformed and headed for town.

 

* * *

 

Everything was a disaster. The humans were running around and panicking while the wild animals stampeded through the streets.

Hotshot and Wedge met up with Medix and Whirl at the Town Square. They all looked on in horror at the mess before them.

Whirl put her foot down, "I'm calling in our teachers. This rescue just became too much for us to handle on our own."

Medix stopped her, "Even if you contact them it'll be quite some time before they can come and assist."

Wedge let out a frustrated yell, "Great timing for both a massive gas line explosion on the Mainland and a wild animal chase."

Hotshot looked around at all the panic, "Guys we can't just stand around and be mad about this! There are humans in trouble and we need to help. Whirl, make the call. Tell them that it's urgent. Then I need you to cover the East side of town. Wedge, you take the South. Medix, you take the West and I'll take the North. Get all humans to safety and round up any animals that you find. Let's roll out!"

Whirl and Wedge immediately transformed. They quickly made their way over to their designated areas.

Hotshot was about to transform but stopped himself when Medix placed a servo on his shoulder.

"Hotshot wait."

Hotshot turned to his boyfriend, "What's wrong?"

Medix answered with a sweet kiss. He then cupped both of Hotshot's cheekplates and said in a serious tone, "Be careful sweetspark."

Hotshot smiled, "You too babe."

The pair transformed and went their separate ways.

Not long after, Whirl commed in, "Our teachers have been informed but it'll be a bit. They're still dealing with the gas line explosion."

"Thanks Whirl. Hoist? How's it going with the generator?", Hotshot commed.

"Well... I've found the problem."

"That's... good, right?"

"Yes... and no."

"No?", Medix added as he escorted a family out of the woods, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I found a hole on the outside of the generator. So I checked the internal components and found tons of chewed wire. Then when I looked more closely, I could see termites."

"Oh great", Wedge sighed as he brought some humans into the safety of the bank, "now we have termites on the loose."

"Uh... _everything_ is on the loose!", Hotshot said as he saved a few humans from a stampeding elephant, quickly finding a nearby building for them to be safe in.

Whirl was getting the rest of the town safely inside of City Hall when she got on the comms, "Can it be fixed?"

"Yes. I'll let you all know when I have the power back on", Hoist said as he signed off and got straight to work.

 

* * *

  

Now with the humans safe, the recruits could now focus on the animals.

Well... _almost_ all of the humans were safe.

Medix gasped when he heard the voice of a young child screaming for help deep in the woods.

The father of the family Medix was escorting almost ran back into the woods. He cried out when Medix held him back, "My daughter! She's still out there!!"

"Go into the cabin with your family and lock yourselves in. I'll go get your daughter", Medix said as he transformed. The father nodded and proceeded to get his family safe inside the cabin. 

Medix sped off into the forest using all of his scanners to track down the missing girl.

In less than a minute, the girl was found shaking in fear. Medix transformed and approached her, "Oh thank goodness I've found you! Let's get you back to your family."

The little girl did not move. Her eyes were fixated on something in the deep forest. Medix followed her line of sight and immediately started protecting her.

Three sets of yellow cat-like eyes stared back at him. Upon closer examination, Medix could identify them as-

"Bengal Tigers. Three of them", he said quietly through the comms, "I have a young  girl with me and I fear that if I make any sudden movements, or sounds, they will attack."

"Just stay calm Medix", Whirl said as she dealt with some otters, "help will be there soon."

"Soon is too long. The tigers are getting closer", Medix said as he backed up slowly.

Suddenly, one of the tigers lept out into the light, letting out a ferocious growl.

Medix froze when the little girl let out a loud scream.

All three tigers then growled loudly, just before they all leaped at Medix.

Medix immediately used his entire body to shield the little girl. He knew he wasn't going to survive this.

Just then, the familiar engine of an ATV came flying through the air. The sounds of transformations can be heard as they collided with the three tigers.

Medix's spark froze, "Hotshot!!"

"Go!", Hotshot yelled, "get out of here! Take _her_ to safety!"

"But-!"

"Just GO!!", Hotshot screamed as the tigers attacked him.

With tears in his optics, Medix grabbed the little girl and ran as fast as he could. His spark shattered when he heard the continuous screams of Hotshot getting attacked.

Hotshot was in terrible pain but was relieved to see that Medix was able to get away.

 

 

 

That was the last thing he saw before everything went dark.


	4. Regret

_"He's lost a lot of energon."_

**....**

_"I knew_ _I_ _shouldn't_ _have sent you all alone.."_

**....**

_"It's not your fault Heatwave..."_

**....**

_"Yes it is Blades... I knew this was too much for them to handle..."_

**....**

_"Professor Boulder? Can you hand me those tissues?"_

_"Of course Whirl."_

_"Thank you. Here you go Medix..."_

**...?**

_"I_ _shouldn't_ _have left him... this is all my fault..."_

_"Medix... you did exactly what you needed to-"_

_"No_ _I_ _didn't!!"_

**..!!**

_"Thanks to me, the one_ _I_ _love is in stasis lock!"_

_**Stasis... lock..?** _

_"He doesn't deserve this... it should be me in critical condition on this medical_ _berth_ _instead_ _of_ _him."_

_**Medix... no...** _

 

Medix bursted into tears as the recruits tried their hardest to calm him down.

Blades finished tending to Hotshot's wounds and then approached the recruits. He knelt down in front of the chair Medix sat in so that they could talk face to face.

"Hotshot's going to be okay, Medix. I was able to patch up all of his wounds and his energon levels are slowly, but surely, returning to normal."

Medix immediately felt some relief.

But the guilt was still there.

Surprisingly, Chase caught it, "Medix... you did exactly what you were told to do... Hotshot may have saved you... but you still completed your mission of saving that little girl."

"You also reunited her with her family while also comming everyone to come immediately", Boulder continued.

"Thankfully we were on the island when you called. Otherwise, Hotshot would've been in fatal danger", Heatwave added.

"So in a sense... you also saved Hotshot", Blades finished.

Medix let a tear fall, "By that logic... Hotshot shouldn't even be on that berth with scratches that go deep into his armor and bite Mark's that could've torn him apart..."

"Well... no one's perfect", Blades said softly, "and like I've said, he's going to be okay."

"It'll take some time for him to heal and regain consciousness", Boulder added, "but he'll be back to his usual self in no time."

Wedge tried to lighten the mood, "Ugh great, that's _definitely_ something to look forward to."

Medix smiled a little as everyone else giggled.

Chase checked the time, "As much as I hate to cut this short, it's time for you recruits to recharge."

The recruits waited for Medix to get up and go with them. But it was obvious that Medix had other plans.

"May I stay in here and recharge?", Medix asked.

Chase answered, "I don't think that's-"

"Of course you can, Medix", Heatwave concluded.

"Thank you sir", Medix smiled.

"I'll come by later tonight to check on Hotshot. Do you need me to bring you a pillow and blanket?", Blades asked.

"That would be very much appreciated", Medix said softly.

With that, the Rescue Bots exited the room.

The Recruits stayed behind for a little while longer.

"You gonna be alright, Medix?", Wedge asked.

Medix moved his chair right next to the medical berth, "I'll be fine."

"Would you like us to stay in here with you?", Hoist asked.

Medix sat down in the chair, "No thank you. I would like to be alone with him..."

"Okay Medix", Whirl said as she walked over and hugged him, "we'll see you tomorrow."

Medix gave his best friends a small smile, "See you tomorrow."

As soon as his beloved team left the room, Medix realised that he was now alone with the bot he loved the most.

Medix gently took Hotshot's servo into his own, intertwining his digits for a more secure grip.

Hotshot's servo remained unmoving.

Medix let a few tears fall as he began to speak, "H-Hey sweetspark..."

As expected, there was no response.

Medix continued, "I know you can hear this because your brainwave activity is consistent on the monitor. So I'll try my best to not say something stupid."

There was a spike in the brainwave activity.

Medix laughed slightly as he wiped away a tear, "I knew that would get you... I'm sorry for all this..."

Another spike.

"Don't deny it. Someone should be responsible for this... and that someone is me."

_**Medix... stop...** _

Medix chuckled softly, "But I know you... you'll keep denying it until I give up..."

_**Because** _ _**it's** _ _**not your fault.** _

Medix let another tear fall as he squeezed Hotshot's servo slightly, "But, if anything, I should thank you. Not only did you save that little girl's life... but you saved mine as well..."

_**I wasn't going to let them hurt** _ _**you** _ _**.** _

Medix let more tears fall, "You risked your life for my own without hesitation..."

**_Because_ ** **_I love you._ **

"You're the love of my life, Hotshot. I can't emphasize enough how much you mean to me", Medix kissed Hotshot's servo and then rested his forehelm against it, "you're a hero, sweetspark."

Hotshot's sparkrate started picking up.

Medix wasn't paying attention to it, tears falling as he finshes his words, "but you're not just any hero... you're _my_ hero..."

**_Medix..._ **

"-and I love you more than anything."

Hotshot so desperately wanted his systems to come online so he can kiss Medix with all the love he can muster.

But as time moved on, and his boyfriend actually _fell asleep_ , Hotshot knew that it would have to wait.

_**Oh well... at least he's holding my servo.** _

 

* * *

 

"Mediiiiiiiix."

Medix stirred in his sleep.

"Mediiiiix wake up." 

Medix turned his head away, "mmhn... five more minutes..."

A heavy sigh followed, "I've got this, Whirl. Medix, you're completely out of bandages." 

Medix snapped awake, "I RESTOCKED LAST WEEK!" 

Wedge nudged Whirl, "Works every time."

Medix sat up groggily, rubbing his helm as he groaned, "W...What time is it...?"

"It's almost 3pm", Hoist said as he steadied Medix, "we tried waking you up earlier... but you seemed pretty peaceful."

Medix tried to take in his surroundings as he realised that he was on a berth instead of a chair, "W...Where am I...? W-Why am I on a berth...?"

Whirl spoke softly as she sat down next to Medix, "You're in your berthroom, Medix."

  

It took a full second for Medix to register what she just said.

  
  
 

Then the yelling started.


	5. Anger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter! But I promise it gets better from here!

Medix walked angrily through the halls of the Academy with his team following close behind.

"Medix please-"

"Quiet Hoist!"

"Medix we didn't-"

"Not now Whirl!"

Wedge bravely ran up and stood in front of the young medic, "Medix stop."

Medix was fuming, "Get out of my way Wedge!"

"Not gonna happen unless you calm down."

"How can I be calm?!", Medix yelled, "I was supposed to be in the medical bay with Hotshot!!"

"You were."

Medix turned to face Hoist, "What??"

"You were there with him all night", Hoist continued, "Blades came to check on you in the middle of the night, gave you a pillow and a blanket, and then let you sleep in there for the rest of the night."

"So why did I wake up in my berthroom?!"

Whirl spoke up, "Blades came to check on you again this morning. He had to take you out because you wouldn't wake up and he needed to tend to Hotshot."

Medix was now calming down, "I see... has anything changed in my absence?"

"We... don't know yet", Wedge said sheepishly, "Blades has been in the medical bay since he took you to your berthroom..."

"The other Rescue Bots have been coming in and out, but they haven't told us anything", Hoist added.

"Andc, Whirl concluded, "they won't allow us to go in and see what's going on."

After hearing that, Medix couldn't shake the thought that something was very wrong. His next action shocked his teammates.

He resumed going straight to the medical bay.

"Medix wait!", Wedge yelled as he and the team ran after the young medic.

"Didn't you hear what I just said??", Whirl yelled.

"I did", Medix said as he kept going.

"So why aren't you stopping?", Hoist said as he and the team walked alongside the young medic.

Medix stayed calm, "As this team's medic, it is my responsibility to ensure that everyone is in good health."

"So you think they'll let you in?", Hoist asked.

"Oh, I know they will", Medix said confidently.

 

* * *

 

"No."

"Professor Blades, please-"

"I said no, Medix, and that's final."

"I just want to see what's wrong with him."

Blades sighed as he kneeled down to the young medic, "Look... I know you're a medic -specifically, Hotshot's medic- but this is more than just an external injury-"

"He's my promise."

"I'm sorry?"

Medix showed Blades the promise ring Hotshot gave to him. Blades was at a total loss for words as Medix spoke up, "Hotshot gave me a promise ring as a sign for true commitment. I may be his medic... but I'm also his love. Please Professor... let me see him."

Blades knew he couldn't say no to this.

He's a sucker for this kind of romantic scrap.

"Very well...", Blades gave in, "but only you can come in since you _technically_ qualify as a dependent..."

Medix looked back at his team with an apologetic look.

They only gave him big smiles and thumbs up.

"Don't worry about us!", Hoist said happily.

"We'll be just fine out here", Whirl said kindly.

"You go and help your boyfriend", Wedge smirked, "give him a kiss for us too."

They all laughed.

"Thanks guys", Medix said with a smile, "I'll see you all soon."

 

And with that, Blades let Medix into the medical bay to see his promise.


	6. In the Medical Bay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll warn all of you now, this chapter heavily implies portions of "the talk" but has no sexual contact whatsoever.

"So... you only took me out of the room because Hotshot's sparkrate was beating at a rapid pace?", Medix asked.

"Yes", Blades said softly, "I tried to wake you up so that you could know what was going on... but after a minute I had no choice but to take you out myself. I'm sorry Medix..."

Medix looked at Hotshot as he held onto his limp servo, "Did his sparkrate go down when I was out of the room?"

"As soon as I released his servo from yours, yes."

"Wait _his_ servo?"

Blades chuckled softly, "Hotshot's servo was gripped so tightly onto yours that I had to release each of his digits, one at a time, just so he could let go."

Medix was shocked as he looked at his boyfriend, "So it's possible that he has consciousness?"

"Well... more or less. One thing that I do know is that he is no longer in stasis lock. But he's still in some form of deep stasis", Blades clarified.

"So how can we get him out of this deep stasis?", Medix questioned.

"We can't", Blades justified, "all we can do is monitor his vitals, keep his wounds clean, and be patient. Hotshot is the only one that can wake himself up from this deep stasis, but-"

"He needs time to heal on his own...", Medix finished.

"Exactly."

Medix sighed as he sat down in a chair next to the berth, not daring to let go of Hotshot's servo. Blades stayed silent as he kept an optic on Hotshot's vitals.

After some time of silence, Medix spoke up, "Is this the worst you've seen?"

Blades gave him a small smile, "Externally, yes. Internally, no."

"Really?"

Blades nodded, "My team has had plenty of times when they would come in and have an injury that was way worse than it actually felt. Heatwave was the worst."

"Why? Was he a terrible patient?"

"No- well yes actually", Blades chuckled, "but honestly, all of my teammates would come back with injuries similar to his."

"So why call out Professor Heatwave?"

"He's my sparkmate."

Medix's optics went really wide.

Blades sighed, "Don't tell him I told you that. We're trying to keep our relationship on the down low."

"My lips are sealed."

"Thank you."

Medix was silent for a minute but he couldn't hold it in anymore, "So are you two...?"

"Bonded? Yes. Been bonded for a few years now."

"I can't believe you're telling me all this."

"I can't either."

They both laughed.

Blades spoke again, "You're a good kid, Medix, and I trust that you'll keep quiet about this?"

"Of course."

Blades then chose his next words carefully, "Don't answer if you don't want to, but have you and Hotshot...?"

Medix sighed as he squeezed Hotshot's servo slightly, "No, not at all... but we've talked about it plenty of times. We haven't- um..."

"Interfaced?"

Medix blushed slightly, "Yeah that... we keep talking about it but we just don't know if we should do it, you know?"

Blades nodded.

"Even after getting this promise ring", Medix said as he looked at the ring, "we're still unsure whether or not we should do it..."

Blades walked over and placed a servo on Medix's shoulder, "What you two are going through is totally normal. In fact, discussing about it with each other shows a lot of maturity. I can only offer advice but the decision all comes down to what you both decide on. You shouldn't feel pressured into something you don't want to do because of a ring."

Medix smiled up at the helicopter, "Thank you Professor Blades. Sorry if this was all a little too awkward..."

Blades chuckled, "Don't worry about it. Besides, it's probably better to talk to me about this than to talk with the other bots. Now _that_ would be awkward."

They both laughed again.

After laughing for a good minute, Medix spoke up again, "So Professor Blades?"

"Yes Medix?"

"When was the last time you and Professor Heatwave interfaced?", Medix said with a smirk.

"Now that, my young friend, is a question that will remain unanswered", Blades said while giggling.

"Actually it was last night", Heatwave said as he leaned against the doorway.

Both medics screamed.


	7. Resuming the Norm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay here's another short chapter. But I promise that the next few chapters will be much longer!

Three days have passed since Hotshot's tiger attack, each day getting progressively better than the last.

Medix spent a majority of his free time in the medical bay, catching Hotshot up on all the work and rescues he's missed.

Medix even completed Hotshot's homework for him.

Hotshot hated being in deep stasis. The urge to force himself online was even stronger than before. All he wanted was to be with his boyfriend and shower him with kisses.

He's been hearing  _every_  word that anybot has said to and around him while he's been in stasis.

He even heard the very personal conversation between Blades and Medix... and his processor can't stop thinking about all that was said.

He needed to talk to Medix.

Hell, he needed to see him!

But he was currently alone. Medix was in class.

And Blades...

He didn't even want to know where Blades was.

 

* * *

 

Medix took notes throughout the whole class, glancing over at the empty seat next to him every once in a while.

"I'm impressed, Medix", Chase said as he paused in his lecture, "taking that many notes shows dedication."

"Thank you sir. I'm also using these notes so I can relay it all back to Hotshot. I don't want him falling behind."

"How thoughtful", Chase said with a smile, "so I'll expect him to be ready for the test tomorrow?"

"There's a test tomorrow?!", the recruits said in shock.

Chase laughed internally, "No, but I am glad to see that you all are paying attention."

"So... there's no test? At all?", Hoist questioned.

"Oh goodness no", Chase replied, "there will be a test next week, so I suggest that you all study."

The recruits looked like they've seen a ghost.

Chase wanted to laugh, but he felt sympathetic, "Class dismissed."

The recruits quickly booked it out of there.

Once they were in the clear, Wedge turned to Medix, "Can we borrow your notes?"

Medix hesitated, "Well... these notes were actually for Hotshot-"

"Isn't he still unconscious?"

Whirl elbowed Wedge in the side.

"How about we study with you and Hotshot?", Hoist suggested, "That way we can all be together!"

Medix thought about it, "It's a good idea, but I'll have to ask Professor Blades if-"

"Permission granted", Blades said as he passed by the recruits.

"Whoo-hoo! Let's go see Hotshot!", Whirl cheered.

 

* * *

 

The recruits were lounged in the medical bay.

Hoist was in a chair.  
Wedge leaned against the wall.  
Whirl layed on the floor.  
Medix sat next to Hotshot on the berth.  
And Hotshot was still in stasis.

All of them studying hard for their test next week.

Hotshot could still hear  _everything_  that his team was saying.

"I wanna draw a mustache on him."

_**Oh frag you Wedg-** _

_***CLANK*** _

"OW! Medix?? Why did you throw a wrench at me?!"

"You are  _not_  drawing a mustache on my Hotshot."

_**Gosh** _ _**I** _ _**love** _ _**you** _ _**Medix.** _

Hotshot's sparkrate increased when he felt an all too familiar kiss on his cheekplate.

Hoist was the first to notice his sparkrate on the monitor, "Whoa, uh, guys..? I think-"

Just then, the alarm started blaring. The recruits dropped everything as they ran out.

Medix, however, planted a quick kiss on Hotshot's forehelm, "We'll be back soon, sweetspark."

Then Hotshot was all alone once again.

He hated this.

He hated being stuck in here while his friends and his boyfriend went out and risked their lives to save others.

From what he can hear, his team was called in for a desert rescue.

What could possibly go wrong?

Suddenly, an unusual sounding alarm started going off.

Hotshot had only heard this type of alarm once in his time at the Academy.

And once he recognized it, his spark stopped.

A groundbridge malfunction.

He then overheard Boulder yelling out as he ran past the medical bay, "They're stuck in a sandstorm!"

Hotshot's optics onlined immediately.


	8. The Storm

"Rescue Bot Recruits, do you copy?", Chase said through the command center.

The Rescue Bots all stood there with worried looks as they waited for a response.

"We copy!!", Medix yelled through the comm, "We seem to be trapped in some sort of sandstorm!"

"Stand by", Chase said, "I'll see if I can get a visual. Is there any visibility within the storm?"

"Negative!", Whirl yelled, "I can barely see my own two servos in front of me!"

"And the sand feels like nails against our metal!", Wedge said slightly pained.

"Stay calm and stick together", Heatwave ordered, "the groundbridge has malfunctioned and Boulder is working as fast as he can to get it fixed."

"But what about the humans??", Hoist added, "Don't they need saving??"

Chase was able to get a visual and his spark instantly dropped at what he saw.

The storm was about to get worse.

And he couldn't see the recruits.

"I hope Boulder fixes the groundbridge quickly... the recruits definitely won't survive this...", Chase said to Heatwave.

Heatwave was at a total loss. He didn't know what to do.

And the longer he waited, the more dangerous the storm became.

Suddenly the door slid open.

"Hotshot?!", Blades shrieked.

Hotshot stumbled as he walked, Blades catching him before he could hit the floor.

"You should be resting!", Blades said, "You're not fully healed!"

"My friends and my promise are out there", Hotshot managed to say, "and I want to help."

"Hotshot..."

"We could use all the help we can get", Heatwave spoke up, "Chase, go help Boulder with the groundbridge."

Chase nodded and ran out of the room.

Heatwave stepped away from the command center, "We have visual and comms are functioning. I hope you know what you're doing, Hotshot."

Blades helped guide Hotshot to the chair in front of the command center and helped him sit down.

Hotshot looked up at Heatwave, "I don't... but I'm still gonna try."

Heatwave smiled at that.

Hotshot then got on the comms, "Listen up team."

"Hotshot?!", Wedge said in shock.  
"Whoa! Hey buddy!!", Hoist said happily.  
"Whoo-hoo! He's back!!", Whirl cheered.  
"OH THANK THE ALLSPARK YOU'RE OKAY!!!", Medix cried.

Hotshot smiled widely but quickly refocused, "Yes, I'm okay, but right now I need to get you all out of this storm. Everyone, lights on."

The recruits turned on their lights.

"Are your lights on?"

"Affirmative sweetspark", Medix said through tears.

"Good. Now Whirl, I need you to use your rotors. Hoist, tie one of your winch whips to her and use your other to tie onto Wedge and Medix. That way you all can stick together", Hotshot ordered.

The recruits did exactly as ordered. Whirl lead the way as her rotors blew away the sand.

"Hotshot, are we heading the right way?", Whirl asked.

Hotshot could finally get a heat signature, "Yes, keep going. You're almost out."

At that moment, the storm got even worse.

The recruits dropped to the ground in pain.

"Hotshot", Medix said in pain, "we're not going to make it..."

Hotshot slammed his fist down, "Yes you are and I'm going to make sure of it! No one's dying on my watch! Especially you, Medix!"

That got the recruits right back on their pedes.

"Keep going guys! You're almost there!"

Within a matter of minutes, shared relief within the command center surfaced as the four recruits collapsed outside of the storm.

"We did it", Whirl said tiredly.  
"We sure did", Hoist justified.  
"Let's hope that never happens again...", Wedge added.  
"I think the humans aren't the only ones in need of a rescue...", Medix concluded.

Heatwave just got off the comms at that moment, "That was Boulder. The groundbridge is fixed. We're on our way."

The recruits let out a tired cheer.

Heatwave playfully rubbed Hotshot's helm, "I'm proud of you, Hotshot. That was no easy task, and yet, you handled it like a pro. Good job."

"Thank you Heatwave", Hotshot said with a smile, "can I come along?"

"No you may not!", Blades nagged, "You're still recovering!"

"Aww..."

Heatwave chuckled, "but you can hang out by the groundbridge and wait for us to get back."

Hotshot beamed a big smile, "That works."

Heatwave shut down the command center and followed Blades and Hotshot to the groundbridge.

 

* * *

 

Tears fell as Hotshot saw his team come through one by one, each of them being carried by a Rescue Bot.

Whirl was the first to come through while being carried by Chase.

Chase gently set Whirl down in front of Hotshot.

Whirl stumbled but was caught by Hotshot, who then brought her in for a hug, "Good to see you Whirl."

"Glad to be seen!", she joked.

Hoist came through next while being carried by Boulder.

Boulder gently set Hoist down next to Whirl.

Hotshot brought Hoist in for a hug, "Hey there buddy."

Hoist smiled widely, "You stole my line."

Giggles ensue.

Wedge was the next to come through while being carried by Heatwave.

Heatwave gently set Wedge down next to Hoist.

Hotshot bro hugged Wedge, "Thanks for not drawing a mustache on me while I was out. Fragger."

Wedge only laughed.

Hotshot let go and then smiled as he looked back toward the groundbridge.

There was only one teammate left.

And this one was the one who was most important to him.

Medix was the last to come through while being carried by Blades.

Blades barely got in two steps away from the groundbridge when he noticed Hotshot running. He gently set down Medix in time for Hotshot to almost tacklehug the young medic.

Hotshot's spark swelled with so much love as he hugged Medix. He never wanted to let go.

Medix didn't want to let go either.

"You have no idea how awesome it feels to have you in my arms again, Medix", Hotshot said as he hugged more tightly.

Medix cried into Hotshot's shoulder.

Hotshot quickly let go of the hug and cupped both of Medix's cheekplates, worry clear in his voice, "Medix?? Are you o-"

"You  _idiot_."

Hotshot was shocked, "Wh-"

"You big,  _stupid_  idiot!", Medix said as he squeezed his optics shut, more tears falling.

The Recruits and Rescue Bots only looked on in shock.

Hotshot let go of Medix, confusion and hurt clear on his face, "Medix I-"

"You risked the one thing I care about the most just to save me."

"W-What is it..?"

Medix looked up at Hotshot with tears still falling, "Your life."

Tears fell down Hotshot's face as Medix cupped his cheekplates.

"You're an idiot, Hotshot", Medix said with a smile, "but you're  _ **my**_  idiot. You risked your life to save mine without hesitation."

Hotshot smiled as he wrapped his arms around Medix's waist, bringing him much closer, "I had to... I couldn't stand the thought of seeing you get hurt... You mean everything to me Medix. That's why I wanted you to have the promise ring."

Medix started falling in love again.

Hotshot continued, "Yeah it was pretty idiotic of me to risk my life for you... but could you blame me? I love you way too much, Medix... and you know what else?"

Medix couldn't stop his tears, "What?"

Hotshot rested his forehelm against Medix's as he said in the sweetest voice, "I plan on having a future with you."

Medix wrapped his arms around Hotshot's neck and went straight in for a passionate kiss, tears streaming down his faceplates as the kiss deepened.

All bots in the room cheered.


	9. Alone Together

"Do I seriously need to stay in here for the next few days?", Hotshot said as he sat on his berth.

"Yes. You need to finish recovering!", Blades nagged as he leaned against the doorway.

"But what about them?", Hotshot said as he gestured to his team who were lounging in various areas around the room.

"They can stay in here if they want. After today's rescue, they're due for a full day of rest. But they'll be back to rescuing tomorrow", Heatwave clarified as he wrapped an arm around Blades' shoulders.

"But I still want to help!", Hotshot whined, "What if something happens and-"

"You'll be at the command center, just like you were today", Heatwave said with a smile.

"That works", Hotshot said as he relaxed on his berth.

With that, Heatwave and Blades left the room.

Hotshot laughed as his team piled onto his berth.

Whirl layed across the end.  
Hoist sat to the side.  
Wedge sat on the other.

And Medix snuggled right up against Hotshot.

 

* * *

 

"No way!", Hotshot shrieked.

"Yes way!", Whirl giggled.

"He was a total wreck without you!", Hoist added.

"Not to mention he didn't reorganize his medical cabinet every thirty minutes", Wedge justified with a smirk.

Hotshot gasped jokingly, " _My_  Medix? Disorganized?!?! It's the end of the world!"

Medix rolled his optics playfully, "Oh Primus..."

He then bursted out laughing when Hotshot grabbed him and kissed him all over.

Wedge covered his optics, "Yeesh! You guys couldn't just wait until we left?!"

Hotshot and Medix looked at each other with a smirk and then looked at Wedge, "Nope!"

They started making out.

Wedge gagged, "I'm out."

As Wedge noped out, Hoist called out, "Better start getting used to this Wedge!"

Whirl joined in, "Yeah Wedge! Besides, you would look ridiculous if you gagged while they kissed at their wedding!"

Hotshot and Medix froze. Their faceplates turning bright blue.

Hoist and Whirl bursted out laughing as they got up and ran out of the room.

"Bye guys! Have fun!", Hoist yelled.

"Just not too much fun!", Whirl yelled.

Hysterical laughter echoed through the halls as the recruits retreated to their own quarters.

After about a minute, Hotshot and Medix realized that they were all alone.

**_Together_**.

They gave each other a small smile, giggling as they layed down on the berth and cuddled.

"Hey babe?"

"Yes sweetspark?"

"Did you really have "the talk" with Blades?"

Medix shot up and faced Hotshot, "You heard that??"

"I heard everything."

"Even the part about..?"

Hotshot smiled as he gently brought Medix into his arms again, "Yeah... Can we have that talk now?"

Medix blushed deeply.

Hotshot chuckled softly, "Don't worry babe... I only want to talk."

Medix sighed, "Hotshot I-"

"I can wait."

"Wait... what?"

Hotshot held his boyfriend closer, "I know that you're still unsure about it, but I don't want you to feel pressured. When you're ready, I'm ready."

Medix looked directly into Hotshot's optics, "But what about you? Have you been wanting to...?"

"Yes Medix", Hotshot said softly, "I've been wanting to do it for a few months now..."

Hotshot then cupped Medix's cheekplate, "But I don't want to pressure you into something you don't want to do. I love you so much Medix, and I'm willing to wait as long as possible... Until you're ready."

Medix kissed his boyfriend sweetly, "Thank you sweetspark... I'm sorry."

"Don't be", Hotshot said as he rested his forehelm against Medix's, "you're worth the wait."

Medix smiled as Hotshot snuggled him.

"Can I be honest with you sweetspark?"

"Of course babe."

Medix rested against Hotshot's chestplate as he spoke, "I do want to do it with you, but my unsureness comes from the fear of something going wrong..."

"What do you mean?", Hotshot asked.

"Being sparked", Medix said bluntly.

Hotshot wasn't phased, "I promise babe... I'll be safe with you. I know how serious it can get, but I want you to know that I'll do everything I can to make sure nothing goes wrong."

"And if it does?"

Hotshot carefully lifted Medix's chin so that he could look into his optics, "I'll be there for you every step of the way. I'd never leave your side. I love you, Medix, and I would do anything for you."

Medix was completely stunned at how serious Hotshot was.

Hotshot continued, "That's why I gave you the promise ring. You're my promise, but I'm also  _your_  promise..."

Medix was on the verge of crying as tears fell down his faceplates.

"And...", Hotshot concluded, "that promise is to always love you and be there for you no matter what."

Medix bursted into tears as he hugged Hotshot tightly.

Hotshot flinched.

Medix let go, tears still falling, "oops... sorry, I almost forgot about your wounds..."

Hotshot laughed as he brought Medix in for a kiss, "It's totally fine babe, but now I understand why Blades was so insistent on making me rest for the next few days."

Medix giggled as Hotshot wiped away his tears, "There's always consequences when it comes to being an idiot."

"True", Hotshot said as he nuzzled his boyfriend, "but at least I'm  _your_  idiot."

Medix laughed, "Indeed."

"And, hopefully, I'll be your idiot forever!", Hotshot said with a goofy grin.

Medix snorted, "What? Do you plan on replacing this promise ring with an engagement ring anytime soon?"

"Hmm... maybe... but it'll be a while. Besides, you've only had the ring for a month!", Hotshot said as he held Medix's servo that had the ring on it.

"Fair enough", Medix said as he rested his forehelm against Hotshot's, smiling in the sweetest way.

Hotshot absolutely adored everything about Medix, especially when he smiled like that. His smile would never fail to make his spark flutter.

Hotshot gave Medix the biggest smile as his optics looked at him with love.

Medix giggled at the sight, "What's on your mind, sweetspark?"

Hotshot nuzzled him, "You're on my mind babe. Your smile is fragging contagious!"

Medix laughed.

Hotshot fell deeper, "Gosh you're beautiful... Your smile. Your laugh. You! I love everything about you!"

Hotshot cupped Medix's cheekplates, "Please... don't ever change."

Medix wrapped his arms around Hotshot's neck, "As long as you don't change either."

"Oh, so... I can still pull stupid stunts?"

"Wait n-"

Hotshot bursted out laughing as he wrapped his arms around Medix's waist, "I'm kidding babe."

" _Are_  you?"

"No. But hey, you said you don't want me to change!"

Medix rolled his optics playfully as he shook his helm slowly, "You're impossible."

"But you still love me!", Hotshot said with another goofy smile.

Medix smiled, "Very much so."

They both shared another sweet kiss, falling into light recharge as they held each other close.


	10. Back to Work

"You recharged?!"

"Well of course. What else were we supposed to do?"

"Inter- uh...", Whirl didn't want to finish. She feared somebot would overhear.

Medix laughed as he and Whirl resumed walking through the halls of the Academy, "You thought we interfaced??"

"Well... yeah! You two have been dating for over a year now! I would think-"

Medix laughed more, "Oh don't be ridiculous! Besides, don't you think that's a little bit personal to tell y-"

The alarms blared, startling both of the recruits.

"So much for our usual morning stroll...", Whirl groaned.

Just then, Hotshot came running, "Come on slow pokes!"

"Hotshot, you shouldn't be running!", Medix yelled.

"I can't hear you!", Hotshot yelled as he kept running, "You better come catch me!"

Medix facepalmed.

Whirl laughed, "Gotta love him, right?"

Medix rolled his optics playfully, "Oh very much so..."

They both giggled as they ran after Hotshot.

 

* * *

 

"Wow you guys are slow", Wedge huffed.

Medix walked in with Whirl right beside him and Hotshot slung over his shoulder.

"Sorry about that guys... we got a little caught up", Whirl said sheepishly.

"Is Hotshot okay?", Hoist asked.

"Yes-", Hotshot began.

"No", Medix interrupted, "He was being an idiot and running through the halls."

Blades facepalmed, "I told him he needed to rest!"

"Hey I'm on command center duty!", Hotshot interjected as Medix put him down but providing support, "and you can't blame me for wanting to find out what's wrong!"

Heatwave shrugged at Blades, "You really can't."

Blades glared at him as he began explaining the situation.

"Alright recruits", Heatwave began, "hikers are trapped in the mountains on Griffin Rock and a huge thunderstorm just rolled in. Get them all out and bring them to safety. Hotshot, you're in the command center."

"Rescue Bot Recruits...", Hotshot began.

"Roll to the Rescue!", the recruits said in unison.

"Good luck guys!", Hotshot yelled.

Hoist, Wedge, and Whirl saluted as they ran through.

Medix was about to follow but was pulled back by Hotshot, "Sweetspark I have to-"

Hotshot gave him a quick kiss, "Be careful out there babe."

Medix smiled as he hugged his boyfriend, "I will."

Hotshot watched as Medix made it safely through the groundbridge, turning to quickly head to the command center when the bridge closed.

"Go with him", Heatwave said to Blades, "make sure he makes it there safely."

Blades stole a quick kiss from him, "You got it hot stuff."

Blades then ran out to join Hotshot before Heatwave could make a comeback.

Heatwave smirked as he sighed and slowly shook his head back and forth.

 

* * *

 

"Wow babe, your aft looks niiice. Especially on the monitors!"

"STOP STARING AT IT HOTSHOT!", Medix yelled.

Blades quietly wheezed in the background, "Hotshot stop fooling around."

"But isn't positive feedback appreciated during rescues?"

There was a loud facepalm over the comms, followed immediately by uncontrollable laughter.

"Medix??", Hoist wheezed, "Ya good, buddy?"

Medix stumbled slightly after the dizzy sensation of palming his face too hard, "A-Affirmative..."

Medix then collapsed onto Wedge.

"What the heck?! Why is he so heavy??"

Medix snapped awake and slapped Wedge across the faceplate, "That's rude!"

Hotshot died over the comms.

Wedge rubbed the area that Medix slapped, "Well  _that_  worked..."

"GUYS!"

Everyone turned to Whirl.

"We have humans to save, remember?!"

"Oh right...", the boys said collectively.

Blades bursted out laughing.

 

* * *

 

"Are your lights on??"

"Of course."

"Night vision??"

"Affirmative."

"Extra flashlights???"

"Hotshot, sweetie, you need to stop worrying about me. In fact, there's nothing to worry about", Medix said calmly.

"But babe, you're my promise! Don't you remember what happened when I wasn't watching you??"

Wedge was totally over this, "Hotshot, stop. You're acting like a... like a... um.."

"Mother hen", Blades confirmed while sitting off to the side of Hotshot.

"Yeah that's it."

"I am not-"

"Shh!", Hoist interrupted, "I think I heard something!"

The recruits went dead silent.

The cave began to rumble.

Hotshot panicked as he saw a massive rockslide above the cave's entrance on the monitors, "Guys! Get out of there!! A massive rockslide is about to block your only way out!"

"But what about the humans?", Wedge yelled.

Suddenly an explosion went off deep within the tunnels.

Blades immediately got on the comms, "It looks like a trap! Get out of there now!"

The recruits all transformed and sped out as more explosions followed them.

Suddenly an explosion went off right beside the recruits, the impact creating enough force to push them right out of the cave before the entrance could be completely blocked off by rocks.

Hotshot's spark froze when he took a head count of his teammates, "Guys?!"

Whirl groaned as she stood up, "We're here, Hotshot."

Hotshot began to panic, "Where's Medix?!?!"

The recruits froze. As they looked around, they realized that Medix was nowhere to be found.

The recruits slowly turned toward the entrance of the cave that was now completely blocked off, "Scrap..."

Hotshot felt his spark shatter right there on the spot.

Now the yelling  _really_  started.


	11. The Cave

"Hotshot, get back here! You're not fully healed yet!", Blades yelled as he ran after Hotshot.

Hotshot blasted through the halls in his jet mode, completely ignoring Blades' outcries.

He had to get to the groundbridge.  
He had to go save Medix.  
Hell, he  _needed_  to save Medix!

Hotshot could see the entrance to the groundbridge.  
He was so close...

Boulder stepped right in the way of the entrance trying to stop him from going any further, "Hotshot stop! You are unfit to rescue!"

Hotshot didn't slow down.

Boulder was completely prepared for Hotshot to slam into him.

What he wasn't prepared for was for Hotshot to transform at the right moment, slide between his pedes, and then jump over the railway toward the groundbridge.

Chase blocked him from entering the bridge, "Halt! You are not permitted to go beyond this point!"

Hotshot definitely wasn't going to take no for an answer. He started running straight toward Chase.

Suddenly, Hotshot was lifted off the ground and could feel himself being restrained.

"LET ME GO!!"

"No Hotshot", Heatwave said sternly, "You're staying here while the rest of us head out there."

Hotshot was absolutely  _livid_  as he struggled under Heatwave's grasp, "YOU'RE NOT GOING WITHOUT ME!!"

Heatwave stayed calm, "Yes, we are. You still need time to heal from your injuries-"

"I DON'T CARE!", Hotshot shrieked, "ALL I CARE ABOUT IS SAVING MY MEDIX!! HE'S MY PROMISE! I'M HIS PROMISE! I PROMISED TO BE THERE FOR HIM NO MATTER WHAT!!!"

The Rescue Bots were speechless. Each of them glancing at each other in shock.

Hotshot continued to struggle.

Heatwave finally gave in after getting a certain look from Blades, "I can't argue with that..."

The groundbridge then flared to life.

As soon as Hotshot was set on the ground, he was already through the bridge.

What Hotshot saw before him made his spark shatter on the spot.

His team was desperately doing everything they could to remove the rocks.

Hoist looked over at an angry Hotshot, "Hotshot!"

"What are you doing here?!", Wedge yelled.

"This is far too risky for the condition you're in!", Whirl cautioned.

"Shut up", Hotshot said seriously, "we have to save Medix. Now. Has he said anything?"

"Nothing!", Hoist said as he removed more rocks, "That's why we're trying to get to him!"

Suddenly, the Rescue Bots came through the groundbridge.

Heatwave took charge, "Chase and Whirl, there's a tunnel that leads deep into the cave. Find it and track down anyone that might be in the caves."

Chase and Whirl transformed and sped off.

Heatwave continued, "Wedge and Hoist, you two are with me and Boulder. We're gonna try and get through these rocks."

Wedge, Hoist, and Boulder got straight to work.

Heatwave then turned to Hotshot, "Hotshot, you have the most important job. I know how much Medix means to you, so I'll need you to get to him as quickly as possible."

"How do I-"

"There's another entrance to the cave that is higher up the mountain. The entrance is small and narrow but it'll hopefully get you to Medix."

Hotshot was already in his jet form, "Where is it."

"Blades will take you."

With that, Blades transformed and led Hotshot as fast as he could toward the entrance.

 

* * *

 

"Here it is", Blades said, "you might be able to fit-"

Hotshot slammed into the entrance while still in jet mode.

"OW!"

"You'll have to transform Hotshot...", Blades said as he hovered close to the small jet.

Hotshot didn't even try to cute his way out of his mistake. He got a head start as he flew toward the tunnel at high speed, transforming just in time to make it through.

"Good luck!", Blades yelled down.

Hotshot went through the tunnel like a water slide, going much faster than he expected.

For what felt like eternity, he finally reached the end of the tunnel, landing sharply on his aft.

"Ow.....", Hotshot whined, quickly shaking it off as he stood up.

His audios immediately perked up when he heard pained groaning.

"Medix?!?! Are you here???"

A distant and weak voice responded, "H-Hotshot...?"

Violent coughing followed.

Hotshot ran as fast as he could, "Medix! Am I close??"

A cough and then a much weaker voice responded, "O-Over here..."

Hotshot followed his voice.

Turning a corner, Hotshot's spark went into maximum overdrive at the sight before him.

"MEDIX!!!"

Medix was heavily damaged from the impact of the explosion and from the fallen rocks that now covered his lower appendages.

Hotshot ran over and sonic blasted the loose rubble off of his boyfriend, immediately dropping to the ground and bringing a very weak Medix into his arms.

"Oh thank the Allspark you're okay!", Hotshot cried out as he hugged him.

Medix cupped Hotshot's cheek, "I knew you would find me..."

He tried going in for a kiss, however, his systems prevented him from doing so.

Hotshot saw the problem instantly, "Medix you're bleeding! You've lost a lot of energon!"

Medix groaned as he tried to sit up, hissing in pain as he fell back into Hotshot's arms.

"Is there something I can do??", Hotshot said as he held his boyfriend closer.

"W-We...", Medix managed to get out, "we need to s-stop the b-bleeding..."

"Do you have gauze and bandages?"

"I-In my c-cabin... b-but I can't r-reach inside..."

Hotshot watched as Medix opened his cabin, "Are you okay with me reaching inside your cabin?"

Medix smiled sweetly at his boyfriend, "Of course s-sweetspark... you're m-my promise and I-I trust y-you...'

Hotshot had to stop his intense urge to kiss Medix.

He needed to save his life first!

Hotshot reached inside Medix's cabin and was able to pull out a few rolls of bandages and some gauze.

Hotshot went straight to work, using his memory of constantly watching Medix practice bandage applications over and over again as a tool to help him.

Medix watched Hotshot and smiled when he was done wrapping him, "G-Good j-job s-sweetspark... That s-should s-stop t-the-"

Hotshot stopped him, "Stop talking baby... Save your energy."

Medix nodded weakly as be snuggled into him.

Hotshot kissed Medix's forehelm, "Help will be here soon... We'll get you out of here in no time..."

 

* * *

 

Bright light engulfed the complete darkness of the cave.

Hotshot could feel the love of his life being gently lifted out of his arms.

His first instinct was to open his optics and take him back.

But his systems were offline.

Hotshot wanted to scream, but as soon as he heard a familiar voice, he calmed down.

_"His wounds reopened... and Medix is critically damaged."_

_"Will they be alright, Blades?"_

_"Yes, Heatwave. It seems_ _that_ _Hotshot was_ _able_ _to_ _stop Medix from bleeding out."_

_"Oh thank Primus."_

Hotshot felt himself being lifted into strong yet gentle arms. He didn't resist because he knew that Boulder was holding him.

"Boulder. Blades. Take Hotshot and Medix back to the Academy for repairs and infusions. Chase and I will finish up here", Heatwave ordered.

"What about us, sir?", Whirl questioned as she stood next to her other teammates.

"Go with them. I don't want anymore of you recruits getting hurt", Heatwave said sternly.

With that, the recruits and the two Rescue Bots carrying the injured couple went through the groundbridge, back to the Academy.


	12. Recovering Together

"Hotshot! Stop moving!", Blades said as he held Hotshot down.

"NO! I NEED TO SEE HIM!!", Hotshot screamed.

Blades moved slightly so that Hotshot can see the medical berth right beside him. On the berth layed an unconcious -yet treated- Medix.

"There. Now you can see him-"

"NO! I NEED TO  _SEE_  HIM!!", Hotshot demanded.

Blades pulled a Ratchet, "Up up up! You'll most likely reopen your wounds if you don't stay put! Medix is right there and he won't be going anywhere for a while."

"But-"

Blades stopped him, "Medix will be okay, Hotshot. You have my word. His systems are only in shock from all the energon loss. He'll be fine."

"Can he still hear me?"

"Yes...?"

"Great. Is there any way you can push me over closer to his berth?"

Blades didn't hesitate to follow his request. He was able to get Hotshot's berth just a few inches away from Medix's.

"Now I better not see you in his berth when I come back to check on you, understood?", Blades said sternly.

"No promises."

"Hotshot."

"Fine... understood."

"Thank you. Holler if you need anything", Blades said as he exited the room.

Hotshot waited until he knew the coast was clear, slowly getting out of his medical berth and then climbing into Medix's, being mindful of the transfusion tubes that connected to his limbs.

Hotshot looked lovingly at his boyfriend, speaking in a soft voice, "I know you're faking it, babe."

Medix grinned as he kept his optics shut.

"Oh you're so busted", Hotshot giggled.

"You will be too when Blades finds out you disobeyed his orders", Medix said as he opened his optics.

Hotshot shrugged, "Worth it."

Medix chuckled softly, "How did you know I was online?"

"You kept grinning stupidly every time Blades nagged at me", Hotshot said with a smirk.

Medix smiled, "I couldn't help it because I knew you weren't going to listen to him."

"Damn you know me so well."

"Language."

Hotshot bursted out laughing, quickly regretting it when his wounds started hurting, "Owww..."

It was Medix's turn to laugh, also regretting it when his wounds started hurting, "Ow... bad idea."

"No kidding...", Hotshot sighed as he rested his forehelm against Medix's shoulder, "we're both a mess."

Medix giggled, "Indeed... but at least we're in this together, right?"

"Yeah..."

Silence was all that followed.

Until Hotshot started crying.

"Hotshot??", Medix said as he turned to face his boyfriend, cupping his cheekplates so that they could look at each other, "Sweetspark what's wrong??"

Hotshot wouldn't stop crying, "Even after everything that has happened... I still failed to save you."

"What are you talking about??"

Hotshot looked directly into Medix's optics, tears still streaming down his faceplates, "I wasn't there for you. Thanks to that... you're hurt."

Medix's faceplates softened as he understood what his boyfriend was talking about, "Sweetspark... you were still recovering when that happened. You can't blame yourself for that... rescuers are supposed to risk their lives to save others, just like you did with mine... and you were there for me, even at your worst. I wouldn't be here if you hadn't found me and patched up my wounds."

"But-"

Medix wiped away Hotshot's tears and rested their forehelm's together, "Yes, I am hurt... but that was because of my own decisions. Not yours. You can't blame yourself for every accident that happens to me."

Hotshot gave him a small smile as another tear fell, "In that case, neither can you when I get into an accident."

Medix chuckled softly as they snuggled into each other, "Oh fine... but I'll still be worried."

"Same here...", Hotshot said softly, "Primus it was so hard seeing you being hurt so badly... My spark shattered."

Now Medix has some tears falling, "How do you think I felt leaving you to your fate? Watching you clinging to life as you were being taken to the medical bay? Waiting for you to finally come online so that I could see your beautiful electric blue optics again??"

Hotshot's optics swelled with love and tears.

Medix continued, "You mean everything to me, Hotshot. Everything about you is unique and special... and I love that about you. If anything were to happen to you... it would be painfully hard for me to move on. You're the only bot who has ever made me feel this way... Hotshot, I am fully committed to you. There is no other bot who could ever replace you..."

"OH MEDIX!!!", Hotshot sobbed as he kissed his boyfriend passionately.

Medix couldn't help himself as he changed the kiss from passionate to desperate. Something they both have never done before.

And they liked it.

But as the kiss intensified, so did the pain from their wounds.

They were forced to break apart, groaning in pain from their wounds.

"Okay... We need to save the intense kissing for  _after_  we're healed...", Hotshot said softly.

"Agreed... So for now, sweet kisses?"

"Hell yeah."

They kissed each other sweetly.

However, their wounds flared up again.

Hotshot let go angrily, "OH COME ON!"

Suddenly, footsteps could be heard from outside heading toward the medical bay.

"Quick!", Medix whispered, "Get to your berth before you're caught!"

Hotshot stole a quick kiss as he got up, "I love you."

Medix smiled, "I love you too."

The door opened.

Hotshot, regrettably, dived into his berth.

Medix went back to pretending to be offline.

Blades walked in ready to yell at Hotshot. He shut up when he saw that Hotshot was in his berth playing on his smartphone.

Hotshot looked up from his phone, "Oh hey Blades! You checking up on us?"

"Umm... yeah", Blades cleared his throat, "Has he shown any consciousness while I was gone?"

Hotshot shook his helm.

"Hmm...", Blades hummed as he went over to check Medix's vitals.

Hotshot glanced up and giggled at Medix's half opened optic. Blades looked over at him, not seeing Medix's open optic, "Something the matter, Hotshot?"

Hotshot took this opportunity immediately, "Oh Wedge and I are just texting each other. He's complaining about the fact that we're running out of gauze and bandages. He blames it on me and Medix for constantly getting injured."

Medix fell for it, "That's NOT funny."

Blades passed out from shock.

 

* * *

 

"Shut up Heatwave."

Heatwave couldn't stop laughing, "I can't believe you passed out!"

"I was in shock!", Blades yelled.

Medix giggled furiously, "I'm sorry I tricked you Professor Blades."

"Hmph you better be."

Hotshot was laughing into his pillow the whole time. The rest of the recruits, who were scattered around the room, were wheezing.

"Oh frag all of you!", Blades yelled as he stormed out.

Heatwave ran after him, "Blades you can't say that in front of the recruits!"

As soon as the two Rescue Bots left the room, the recruits piled onto the medical berths. Wedge and Hoist sat on Hotshot's berth while Whirl sat on Medix's.

"You two never fail to give us all spark attacks", Wedge sassed.

"Hey that last one was all his fault", Hotshot cheekily pointed to Medix.

Hoist laughed, "Yeah why'd you fake being offline, Medix?"

"Well... technically I  _was_  offline for a while, but I faked it when I came online from hearing Blades nag at Hotshot. I didn't want Blades nagging at me too."

The recruits all bursted out laughing.

"Alright we can't blame you for that", Wedge said while chuckling, "his nagging is about as bad as Chase's lectures."

"I heard that Wedge", Chase said as he walked past the open medical bay door.

The recruits laughed at a stunned Wedge.

Hotshot, a true bro, made it worse, "Ha! Now you'll get even more lectures from him!"

Chase randomly poked his head in, "So will you, Hotshot. You have missed many of my lectures and will need to be caught up."

When Chase left, it was Wedge's turn to laugh at Hotshot's stunned face.

Medix snorted, "Someone should really shut that door."

"I've got it", Hoist said as he walked over to shut the door.

Hotshot then groaned loudly, "Me and my big mouth."

Whirl giggled, "Don't worry Hotshot, your _promise_  made sure to take notes for you."

"Oh yeah!", Medix said as he opened his cabin and grabbed his notes from inside, handing them over to Hotshot with his left servo, "This should catch you up."

Hotshot took the notes, gently took Medix's servo into his own, and placed a small kiss on it, "Gosh I love you, Medix. You're the best."

Medix smiled sweetly as they intertwined their digits for a more intimate and secure hold, "I love you too, Hotshot."

Whirl and Hoist ship them like FedEx.

Wedge has learned that this is permanent and thus has decided not to nope out of there.

Instead, he only smiled.


	13. Shenanigans

A full week has passed since the mountain incident.

Which means Hotshot and Medix can now be released from the medical bay.

The young couple held servos as they tried not to giggle at Blades nagging at them.

"You two better not do anything stupid for the next month! Am I clear?!"

Hotshot and Medix had the goofiest looking smiles on their faceplates, "Crystal."

"Good", Blades said as he shooed them out, "now go and see your team. They've been bugging me all week!"

Hotshot and Medix chuckled as they ran off.

Once the coast was clear, Hotshot stopped and turned to his boyfriend, "Wanna race to the break room?"

Medix gave him a look.

Hotshot shrugged, "Suit yourself."

Hotshot transformed into his ATV mode and took off.

Gullible Medix fell for it as he transformed and sped off after him, "Hotshot, you know the rules!"

Hotshot slowed down beside Medix, "So why are you doing it too?"

"To do this."

Medix then sped up, pulled a 180, reversed in front of Hotshot, and then transformed.

Hotshot slammed on his brakes and transformed, "WHOA!"

Medix braced himself in time to catch his boyfriend in his arms. He slid to a stop as he held Hotshot up and over his shoulder.

Hotshot squirmed, "Hey! What the heck Medix!? Get me off your shoulder!"

Medix skillfully brought Hotshot down and held him bridal style, "My mistake. Do you prefer this position instead?"

Hotshot blushed heavily.

Medix brought his face closer to Hotshot's as he said smoothly, "I'll take that as a yes~"

With Hotshot now really stunned, Medix could calmly, and safely, carry him to the break room.

Upon entering the break room, their beloved team was already laughing.

"Nice catch Medix!", Wedge yelled as he, Whirl, and Hoist ran over to them.

Medix was able to set down Hotshot in time for his team to crush both of them in a group hug.

 

* * *

 

The recruits all relaxed on the infinity couch as each of them took turns to talk about what the young couple has missed.

And, of course, said couple was snuggled together as they listened in.

"Professor Heatwave  _actually_  didn't give us any homework for the week", Wedge said happily.

"Professor Boulder brought us back to the zoo so that we could help in building better and safer enclosures for the animals", Hoist added.

"Oh thank Primus", Medix said in relief.

Hotshot smiled as he held him closer.

Whirl continued, "Oh! And Professor Blades made us clean the whole Academy. Again."

"Wow. And I thought my Medix was a clean freak!", Hotshot joked.

That earned him an elbow to the side.

Wedge laughed at that, "You should've went for his crotch, Medix. That really would've shut him up."

Medix bursted out laughing as Hotshot yote a pillow at a guffawing Wedge.

"Oh and one more thing...", Whirl said deviously.

Hotshot and Medix looked at her, "What?"

Hoist finished for her, "New rules: If a pillow flies through the air at any given time, even if it doesn't hit anyone, that automatically means a pillow fight must commence."

Hotshot's face lit up like a kid in a candy store.

Medix looked ready for war.

All of the recruits slowly collected as many pillows as they could, never daring to take their optics off of each other.

Soon enough, the recruits were ready to fight. Each of them glancing at each other to see who was foolish enough to start.

Expectedly, Hotshot was that fool.

"PILLOW FIGHT!! YEET!", he screamed as he yote a pillow at Hoist.

The recruits commenced a fight of pillows so epic that screaming, laughter, yeeting, wrestling, ambushing, falling, and exploding pillows deemed itself appropriate.

 

* * *

 

The recruits were scattered in various areas of the room. Each of them out of breath and on the floor yet smiling and giggling at each other.

With feathers  _everywhere._

"I can't believe you all ganged up on me!", Hotshot said as he was sprawled out next to the arcade machines.

"I can't believe you let us", Whirl said as she sat up from the infinity couch.

Hoist groaned as he sat up on the tire chair that he normally did meditation on, "Medix, you throw too hard..."

Medix chuckled softly from his position next to the large tractor tires on the other side of the room, "Sorry Hoist. Being a medic has some advantages."

Wedge snorted as he layed across the couch next to the entrance, "Don't tell me you're going to start throwing wrenches like Ratchet does."

"I already am. But if I stay with Hotshot any longer, it may be a permanent thing."

They all bursted out laughing.

Then they all went silent when Boulder walked in.

Boulder slowly looked around at the feathers scattered all over the floor.

Whirl spoke up, "Professor Boulder, we can expl-"

Boulder started chuckling, "No need. It's obvious that you all were just having fun, right?"

"Yes sir", the recruits replied.

"And no one was hurt, right?"

"Right!"

"Well actually-"

Hotshot slapped his servo over Hoist's mouth.

Boulder chuckled again, "No harm, no foul. Just promise that you all will clean this up before the other bots see this."

"We promise!"

Boulder smiled and then left the room as the recruits slowly made their way to the infinity couch.

They all collapsed into it, excessively giggling once more at the immense amount of feathers everywhere.

"I take it we're gonna wait to clean this all up?", Medix said as Hotshot snuggled into him.

"We've just got to do it before anyone else sees it", Wedge said with a smirk.

"Which could be at any given moment..."

"Well yeesh if you're so worried about it, just clean it up yourself", Hotshot said jokingly.

Medix socked him in the groin.

Hotshot proceeded to fall onto the floor, straining as he grabbed his groin out of instinct.

Wedge laughed the hardest out of all the recruits, tears falling as he gave Medix a hi-four, "Holy s-"

"WELP", Hotshot wheezed, "there goes my chance of having sparklings with someone in the future."

Medix's faceplates flushed a very dark blue as he saw Hotshot look directly at him when he said "someone".

Wedge caught on real quick, "OH MY PRIMUS NO YOU TWO ARE TOO YOUNG FOR THIS BULLS-"

"NOT NOW, DUMMY!", Hotshot yelled back, "I said in the future!"

Hoist snorted, "Yeah Wedge, they need to bond first!"

"Not to mention being in conjux."

"PROFESSOR BLADES!", Medix shrieked, "IT'S NOT-"

"What it looks like? Oh please. It's  _exactly_  what it looks like."

"Well this just got awkward...", Hotshot said as he sat next to a very embarrassed Medix.

"You set yourself up for that", Wedge sassed.

Whirl looked at Medix, "Why are you embarrassed, Medix? This isn't the first time Hotshot has done something like this."

"That's not what I'm embarrassed about...", Medix whispered, "I'm embarrassed because Blades heard this..."

"Why?"

"Because", Blades said as he stood over them, "he knows I'm about to go and have a little chit chat with him and Hotshot."

Hotshot looked at Blades, "Wait what??"

"Oh Primus...", Medix said as he buried his face in his servos.

Blades looked over at them, "Come along you two. The rest of you need to clean up these feathers."

With that, Hotshot and Medix nervously followed Blades out of the room.


	14. The Talk

"OH NO."

"Sorry Hotshot, but you need to know this."

"BUT WHY NOW?!"

"Better now than never", Blades sighed.

"I CHOOSE NEVER!", Hotshot yelled as he attempted to get up from his chair.

Medix remained seated as he grabbed Hotshot's arm and forced him back into the chair, eventually holding his servo and intertwining their digits as he gave him a side glare, "We  _need_ this talk, Hotshot. Because if you refuse to listen... then I'm leaving you."

Hotshot gripped Medix's servo tightly, "I'll listen!! Please don't leave me Medix!!"

Medix smiled as he lifted up their servos, revealing his promise ring, "Never in a lifetime, sweetspark."

"YOU TWO ARE CUTE GOSHDARNIT!", Blades squealed as he sat down at Heatwave's desk, gushing at the young couple.

"Oh that's not the cutest thing we've done", Hotshot said deviously.

Blades knew that Hotshot was trying to stall, "It'll have to wait until after our talk. Heatwave will need his office back soon and I have a lot of stuff to talk to both of you about."

Medix sighed, "Then let's get this over with..."

 

* * *

 

Blades didn't hold back on any of his words. Everything he said was blunt and straight to the point.

Some of it was humerous.

Some of it was gross.

Some of it was sad.

And most of it was very personal.

Hotshot spoke from his spark as he confessed exactly what he wanted.

_He wanted Medix as his mate._

Not now, of course, but in the future.

"I know I sound ridiculous, especially since we've only been together for over a year...", Hotshot said as he gripped Medix's servo slightly, "but I mean it when I say that I want a future with him."

"I understand", Blades said softly, "can you tell me why you think Medix is the one for you?"

"Can I be honest?"

"Of course."

"There's too many reasons why."

"Are you afraid to tell me?"

"No, not at all."

"Then let's hear it."

Hotshot looked lovingly at Medix as he spoke, "He completes me. He's the other half I never knew I needed. He makes me happy, even in the worst of times. He makes me laugh, even if the joke was terrible. He's the only one I can cry in front of... He's seen me at my best and he was there for me at my worst."

Medix was in tears as his optics swelled with love.

Blades felt like crying from that beautiful confession, but one question still plagued his processor, "Has there been any other bot you've felt the same way about?"

"I'll be very honest... I've had a few relationships before coming to the Academy. Each one of them about as long as this one. Some were even longer", Hotshot then squeezed Medix's servo, "but none of them come close to how serious this one is. I have never dreamed of myself falling for somebot as amazing as Medix. Or even falling for anybot at all.  _Medix changed that._ Everything about him I'm in love with... and I never want to let that go. That's why I gave him the promise ring so that he knows I want to move forward with him."

Blades could see that Medix was ready to tacklekiss Hotshot, so he was quick, "Alright, before you both start slamming faceplates with each other... let's hear what Medix has to say."

Medix was still in tears, "W-Where should I s-start?"

"Just say what's in your spark."

Medix wiped away his tears as he composed himself enough to speak, "I've also had some relationships in the past, one of them almost as serious as this one... but that was only because my ex labeled it as such. I was never one for committment and I never knew what it was like to actually  _love_ someone. Hotshot has been the only one that showed it to me... but he never wanted me to feel uncomfortable about it. Unlike my other relationships."

Hotshot smiled at his boyfriend.

"Hotshot wasn't lying when he said that I complete him", Medix continued as he looked at his boyfriend lovingly, "because he completes me too. He never fails to put a smile on my face. His shenanigans, though annoying, are actually enjoyable. He's gentle and sweet with me in any type of situation. Well... except when he slaps my aft when in the washracks."

"That's just my way of showing appreciation for something that Primus made with his own servos", Hotshot smirked.

Medix leaned closer to Blades, "It's really not."

Blades bursted out laughing.

"Oh come on! It's true!", Hotshot interjected.

Medix snorted, "You only slap my aft because you know you can."

Hotshot laughed, "You know me so well."

"I had to. So that I could tolerate you."

"HEY-"

Medix laughed, "I'm kidding, sweetspark!"

Blades eventually composed himself enough to speak, "Okay okay we're going off topic! Medix, would you please continue?"

Medix chuckled softly, "Certainly... What Hotshot has said before about me is also what I would've said about him. I love him for who he is and will do anything for him... and I will openly admit that I am committed to him."

"So if he were to ask for your permission to bond with you, right here and right now... Would you accept?", Blades asked.

"Without hesitation."

Hotshot gasped, "Really?? But I thought-"

Medix looked directly into Hotshot's optics, "Having this much needed talk has made me realise how much I love and trust you. I was so afraid of doing it because it was only a one time thing and you can't go back... but now... I'm no longer afraid. I want you to be the one I bond with, Hotshot."

Hotshot tacklekissed Medix to the ground, straddling him as their kiss became incredibly intense.

Blades kept a straight face as he just sat there wondering if this was the right or wrong thing to do.

He decided it was both, "Time out!"

Hotshot and Medix weren't listening.

Blades then got up from the desk and physically pulled them apart.

"Hey! What gives??", Hotshot yelled as Blades held him away from Medix.

"I don't think Heatwave would be too pleased if you two ended up  _"doing it"_  in his office", Blades said bluntly, "and I surely wouldn't want to see that happening right in front of me."

Hotshot and Medix blushed in embarrassment.

Blades sighed heavily, "Look... what was discussed in here stays between us, got it?"

"Got it."

"And anything the two of you do together after I release you from this room is your own decision, correct?"

"Affirmative."

"Good. Please be smart about this and remember everything that I've told you... and please, if anything happens... come talk to me, okay?"

"We will."

"Thank you", Blades said as he released them.

Hotshot and Medix immediately ran into each others arms. They held each other as closely as possible.

"Alright", Blades said as he shooed them out of the office, "get out of here and make good choices."

Hotshot and Medix smiled back at Blades as they parted ways from him.

Hotshot wrapped an arm around Medix's shoulders as he spoke, "So... how about you and me go and find somewhere to disappear for a while? I think I know a pretty good place for us."

Medix was intrigued as he wrapped an arm around Hotshot's waist, "Oh~? And what are you planning to do when we disappear~?"

Hotshot smirked as they started walking, "Oh I think you'll like what I have planned~"

 

* * *

 

"I think they're in here!", Wedge yelled out into the hall.

"In the medical bay?", Hoist said as he and Whirl walked toward it.

"Yeah, I think they're in the supply closet", Wedge said as he headed toward it.

"Are you sure? I'm not hearing anythin-"

Wedge opened the closet.

"Hey! Can't we get some privacy in here?!", Hotshot yelled.

"Can't you see we're busy??", Medix nagged.

Wedge, Whirl, and Hoist immediately bursted out laughing.

Hotshot and Medix were completely covered in bandages from their helms to their pedes.

"Wow! Halloween came early!", Whirl laughed.

Wedge couldn't stop wheezing, "W-Haha-Why are you two covered in bandages??"

"Well", Medix started, "we are in the medical supply closet, which is obviously stocked with medical supplies, so we thought "why not?" and proceeded to cover ourselves in bandages."

"Was that the only thing you two have been doing for the past hour??", Hoist questioned.

"Yeah...? What else would we be doing in here?", Hotshot said.

The recruits looked amongst each other, too embarrassed to say anything.

Medix's optics went wide as he bursted out laughing, "Wait! You all thought me and Hotshot interfaced?!"

The recruits stayed silent.

Hotshot snorted, "Ew! Come on guys get your processor out of the gutter! Medix and I were only messing around with the bandages!"

"A kiss or two may have been shared, but that's basically all the intimacy that was in here", Medix said as he gave Hotshot a quick smooch, "see?"

"Allllllrighty then...", Wedge said, "well... get those bandages off and come to the break room ASAP."

"Why?"

"We have Professor Chase's test tomorrow. He postponed it so that we all could take it together", Whirl said softly.

"OH", Medix said as he stood up and then helped Hotshot up, "give us a few minutes to take these bandages off and then we'll meet you all in the break room."

The recruits nodded as they exited out of the medical bay.

As soon as the door closed, Hotshot and Medix bursted out laughing.

Hotshot grabbed Medix and spun him once in the air, both of them laughing with pure glee.

Hotshot brought Medix back down as they shared a sweet kiss.

Medix broke away first, "That was the most ridiculous thing we have ever done. They were so flustered!"

Hotshot laughed as they helped get the bandages off of each other, "Well we  _had_ to call them out on their pervertedness! We're teenagers for Primus sake!"

Medix giggled as he kissed Hotshot once more, "But we'll eventually be intimate with each other... some day."

Hotshot smiled, "Just not today. Like I've said before... I can wait till you're ready."

"Promise?"

Hotshot held Medix's servo with the promise ring on it, "I promise."

Medix smiled as they walked out of the medical bay together, stealing a quick kiss on Hotshot's cheekplate, "Thank you sweetspark. I love you."

Hotshot immediately brought Medix into his arms as he kissed him tenderly, "I love you too."


	15. The Future

 of them now full-fledged Rescue Bots.

They all would occasionally visit the Academy to see their teachers and meet any new recruits that would come in.

But a majority of their time was spent going on rescues.

Tonight, however, was going to be different.

Hotshot walked outside the firehouse and transformed into his now larger jet mode.

After he became an adult, he no longer needed the Mul-T-Cog to help him transform.

Instead, he got lessons from Heatwave on how to scan multiple forms.

Hotshot stuck with a similar jet form and hovercraft form, but he chose an SUV form instead of an ATV.

Hotshot took off into the air at an incredible speed, letting the now setting sun warm his metal.

But he can't let himself be distracted now.

He had a date!

Hotshot transformed back to bot mode once he made it to the top of Mount Griffin, turning around to see the mech he loved the most sitting on the edge, "Hey babe."

Medix turned around with the biggest smile, "You're on time!"

Hotshot went over and sat next to his boyfriend, "I know! Are you proud of me??"

Medix kissed him sweetly, "Very proud! Oh and look at you! Did you wax yourself before coming here?"

"Well duh. It's our four year anniversary babe. I may not be as perfect and gorgeous as you are... but shit, can you blame me for trying?"

Medix laughed as he kissed Hotshot again, "I still think you're handsome no matter what."

Hotshot smiled, "Thanks babe. Happy four year Anniversary."

"Happy four year Anniversary to you too", Medix said as they snuggled up to each other.

They both looked out toward the sun setting over the ocean. The stars were beginning to show up as the night sky loomed overhead.

"I love coming here... the view is just so breathtaking", Medix said as he rested the side of his helm against Hotshot's shoulder.

Hotshot looked at Medix as he spoke, "It sure is..."

Medix looked at his boyfriend and then gently shoved him as he giggled, "Stop that."

Hotshot wrapped his arm around Medix's shoulders, "Never."

Medix sighed as he kept giggling, "You're impossible."

"I know. But you still love me."

"More than anything. I have loved you since the very first time I said "I love you" to you."

Hotshot smiled as he brought Medix into his lap.

Medix giggled, "Do you prefer snuggling this way?"

Hotshot held him close, "Yeah. You're smaller than me so putting you in my lap means I can give you an all-over snuggle. Plus, you fit perfectly in here."

"That's what she said."

Hotshot bursted out laughing.

Medix felt pretty darn proud of himself on that one, "Ha! I knew that would get you!"

Hotshot chuckled as he hugged his boyfriend, "I guess. Though, I really set myself up for that."

"Hey don't take credit for that!"

"Does that annoy you?"

"Yes."

"I'm taking credit for it then", Hotshot smirked.

Medix turned away as he crossed his arms, exposing his back to Hotshot as he kept looking away.

Hotshot wore a devious smile, "Hey babe?"

Medix ignored him, immediately letting out a loud shriek as Hotshot stuck his helm between his doorwings.

"YOU JERK!", Medix screamed as he swatted at his boyfriend.

Hotshot wheezed, "You shouldn't have your back to me when you're ignoring me, babe!"

Medix groaned, "I hate you."

Hotshot snuggled him with a goofy grin on his faceplates, "I love you too."

Medix couldn't resist snuggling him back.

 

* * *

 

As night fell, the stars became more visible.

The two mechs layed down next to each other on a blanket, gazing up at the stars.

"-and that one is the Big Dipper", Medix said as he pointed to the constellation in the sky.

Hotshot gazed up as Medix continued, until something caught his optic, "Medix look! A shooting star!! Quick make a wish!"

Both mechs closed their optics as they made their wish.

Hotshot opened his optics first as he looked over at his boyfriend, "Have you made your wish?"

"Yes", Medix said as he looked back at him, "Have you made yours?"

"Yep!"

"What is it?"

Hotshot held Medix's servo that still had the promise ring on it, "My wish... is to be the all-time Cube champion!"

Medix giggled, "Really?"

"Nah", Hotshot teased.

"Then what is it?"

Hotshot squeezed Medix's servo, "My wish is that I'll always have you with me... no matter what."

Medix kissed him sweetly, "That's a wonderful wish sweetspark."

"Thanks babe", Hotshot said as he looked at his boyfriend lovingly, "what was your wish?"

Medix let a tear fall as he got closer to Hotshot, "My wish... is to have a life and start a family... with you."

Hotshot immediately stood up.

Medix sat up, "Hotshot? Honey, did I say something wrong?"

Hotshot smiled as a single tear fell, "No. In fact, you said something right."

Medix looked at him in confusion.

"Here", Hotshot said as he held out his servo, helping Medix up into a standing position, "remember how you said that we shouldn't give each other gifts for our anniversary this year?"

"Hotshot! I am not recieving any gifts from y-"

"Please", Hotshot said softly, "this gift means everything to me... and I hope you'll accept it..."

"Accept it? Hotshot what are y-"

"Please...", Hotshot said as he rested his forehelm against Medix's, "just let me do this..."

Medix sighed, "Very well..."

Hotshot then held Medix close, "Medix... I have known you since our first day in the Academy five years ago. I fell in love with you almost a year after that and have spent the last four wonderful years being your boyfriend. We have been through so much together, risking our lives for one another, being there for each other in our darkest times, and have continued to love one another even after the worst of fights. We complete each other and work incredibly well together. You're the only bot I can cry in front of and still feel comfortable to talk about my feelings with. You're unique. You're special. You're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with... and I love you with all of my spark."

Medix was speechless as tears fell down his faceplates.

Hotshot smiled with all the love in the universe, "So there's only one thing left for me to ask..."

Hotshot then pulled out a small black box.

Medix covered his mouth as more tears fell and his optics went wide, "H-Hotshot? Is t-that what I-I think i-it is..?"

Hotshot smiled as he got down on one knee in front of his promise. He opened the small black box to reveal a beautiful gold ring with diamonds that glittered underneath the stars.

"Medix?  _ **Will you marry me**_ **?** "

Medix stumbled back as he cried into his servos, "Oh my Primus! Oh my Primus!! Hotshot!!!"

Hotshot still smiled as he waited for an answer.

Medix wiped away tears as he sobbed, "Yes! Yes I will marry you!!"

Hotshot felt his spark swell with so much love as a few tears fell, "You will??"

"Yes!!!", Medix cried.

Hotshot immediately stood up and kissed Medix fiercely, breaking away to take his left servo.

Medix covered his mouth as Hotshot removed the silver promise ring and slipped on the beautiful engagement ring.

Hotshot put the promise ring in the black box and was about to put it away, until Medix stopped him.

"Can I keep that?"

Hotshot smiled as he gave the box to Medix, "Of course, babe."

Medix put the box away and then went straight in for a passionate kiss.

Hotshot lifted Medix up and let him wrap his legs around his waist as their kiss deepened.

Medix wrapped his arms around Hotshot's neck as they broke the kiss, resting their forehelm's together as they gazed into each other's optics lovingly.

Hotshot nuzzled his fiancé, "I love you so much, Medix."

Medix smiled lovingly as he nuzzled his fiancé back, "I love you too, Hotshot."


	16. The Wedding

Hotshot and Medix have been engaged to each other for almost a year.

And in less than 12 hours, they were to be joined in holy matrimony.

They have been super busy with rescue work and planning the wedding.

But now, everything was ready.

Except for Hotshot.

"Primus help me!!", Hotshot begged as he paced around Wedge's room.

Wedge looked up from his phone as he sat on his berth, "What's the matter bro? Got cold pedes?"

"Yes! No? I DON'T KNOW!", Hotshot yelled as he threw his servos up.

Hoist also looked up from his phone as he sat in a chair in the corner, "Are you nervous about tomorrow?"

"....."

"That's a yes."

"Shut up, Wedge!"

Hoist sighed, "Guys, please don't argue."

"That's like telling a scraplet not to eat metal."

"Wedge."

"Sorry."

Hotshot groaned as he faceplanted into Wedge's berth.

"What are you nervous about, Hotshot?", Hoist said softly, "Haven't you been excited for this day for almost four years now?"

"I have...", Hotshot said as his face was still in the berth, "I'm still beyond excited... but..."

"But what?"

"I guess I'm just... worried about something going wrong..."

Wedge and Hoist immediately started laughing.

Hotshot shot up, "Hey stop laughing!!! This is serious!!"

Wedge wiped away a tear from laughing too hard, " _That's_  what you're worried about??"

Hoist couldn't stop giggling, "The wedding's at the Academy! Not here on Griffin Rock!"

Hotshot finally understood what they meant and bursted out laughing too, "You're right. Thanks guys."

"No problem buddy!"

"Anything to keep ya from leaking yourself bro."

They all bursted out laughing as Hotshot wrestled with Wedge.

 

* * *

 

Medix sat comfortably on his berth in the quarters he and Hotshot shared.

He was reading a book on different types of medical procedures when he heard a knock on his door.

"It's open!"

The door opened and in came an excited Whirl, "Hey Medix! Mind if I stay in here and talk?"

"Well...  _I_ _guess_ ", Medix said with a smirk as he patted an empty space on the berth.

Whirl dived right onto the spot as Medix shrieked in laughter.

"Careful! That's Hotshot's spot!!"

Whirl shrugged, "This berth is already messed up from the stuff you two do on it-"

She shrieked out laughing when Medix swung at her, "Am I wrong???"

Medix snorted as a hint of a blush could be seen on his faceplates, "Did you only come in here to test the berth, or was there something else?"

Whirl sat up as she faced Medix, "Yeah there's something else."

"Alright, spill it."

"Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"Well that's a broad question."

"You know what I meant!"

Medix chuckled as he sat up too, "In that case... yes and no."

"That's understandable. What's the yes for?"

"I finally get to be conjux endura with the love of my life."

"Awwwww! How sweet!! Now what's the no for?"

"Interacting with guests."

Whirl snorted as she laughed, "You're an introvert, it totally makes sense! But I don't think that's something you should worry about!"

"Really? How so?"

"I don't think Hotshot would let you out of his sight during the reception. There's no doubt he'll be with you wherever you go."

"That's true."

"And you know how extroverted he is so that's a plus."

Medix laughed, "Hence why he's my other half! Thanks for reminding me of that, Whirl."

"You're welcome! So, now are you super excited??"

"For once, I might be more excited than you are."

"Oh whoa, that's pretty damn excited babe. Alert the media!", Hotshot said as he leaned against the doorway.

"Heya Hotshot!", Whirl said as she got up from the berth and walked over to him, "You excited for tomorrow??"

"Heck yeah I am!", Hotshot said as he fist bumped Whirl.

"That's great!", Whirl said as she started walking out, only to turn to Hotshot before she stepped out, "Oh and I think it's time for you two to get a new berth."

Hotshot yote a pillow at her as she ran off shrieking in laughter. He then sighed as he turned to a very giggly Medix, "Jeez..."

Medix cleared his throat but couldn't wipe off the goofy grin on his faceplate, "She's right you know... Either you lighten up or start saving up for a new one."

Hotshot creeped up to the berth with a devious look, eventually climbing onto it and then climbing right on top of Medix, "Make me."

Medix wasn't phased as he pushed Hotshot's face away from him, "Nuh uh uh, you better save these antics for the honeymoon."

Hotshot groaned as he flopped down beside his fiancé, "But that's too long!"

"That's what she said."

Hotshot always fell for that joke, shrieking in laughter as he almost fell off the berth.

Luckily, Medix is experienced in getting him out of trouble, quickly pulling him back onto the berth before falling off.

Hotshot faced Medix as they got under the covers, bringing him closer so that they could snuggle.

"I can't wait to marry you", Hotshot said as he nuzzled his fiancé, "we'll finally be conjux endura.."

Medix cupped Hotshot's cheekplate, "Indeed sweetspark. We'll finally become one..."

Hotshot leaned in and kissed Medix with all the love in the universe, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Soon enough, they fell into deep recharge as they held each other close.

 

* * *

 

"Dude, stop messing with your tie."

"I can't."

"He's about to walk down the aisle."

"You know, for being my Best Man, you really aren't the best, Wedge."

Wedge wanted to shove Hotshot but stayed still as everyone rose from their seats.

Hotshot froze as his optics were glued to the end of the aisle.

There he was.

His future conjux.

His future sparkmate.

And, in Earth terms, his future husband.

Medix.

Dressed in a gorgeous white tux as he had the most perfect smile on his faceplate.

He looked like an angel.

Wedge held in his laughter as he had to steady Hotshot from falling over.

Hotshot was absolutely in love. He has never seen anything as beautiful as the mech that was standing at the end of the aisle.

Medix couldn't stop smiling at the sight of his future conjux almost breaking down into tears. His optics filled with love as he looked upon the mech that he would spend the rest of his long life with.

Hotshot was just absolutely handsome. His black tux made Medix realise how charming his future mate really was.

The music began to play.

Blades was there to escort Medix down the aisle.

Before Hotshot knew it, Medix was being handed off to him.

Hotshot gently took Medix's servo, guiding him to stand right in front of him. Medix turned to give the bouquet of roses to Whirl, his Maid of Honor.

As soon as he turned back to Hotshot and held both of his servos, the wedding began.

Chase spoke up as he was given the honor of being the preacher,  _ **"We are**_ _ **gathered**_ _ **here today..."**_

Hotshot and Medix went into their own little world as Chase continued with the same speech that almost every wedding would have.

_**"To witness and celebrate the union..."** _

_"You look_ _like_ _an angel..."_ , Hotshot whispered to Medix.

_**"Of Hotshot and Medix..."** _

_"Thank_ _you_ _sweetspark"_ , Medix whispered back.

**_"In marriage."_ **

**_"_ ** _I can't believe the day is finally here..."_

**_"In the years they have been together..."_ **

_"About time, right?"_

**_"Their love and understanding of each_ ** **_other_ ** **_..."_ **

_"Damn right, baby..."_

**_"Has grown and matured..."_ **

_"Primus_ _you're_ _so handsome..."_

**_"And now..."_ **

_"But not as handsome as you..."_

**_"They have decided..."_ **

_"Stop,_ _you're_ _making me_ _blush_ _."_

**_"To live their lives together..."_ **

_"Never..._ _I_ _love you."_

**_"As sparkmates."_ **

_"I love you too."_

 

* * *

 

"Do you Hotshot, take Medix, to be your partner in life and sharing your path; equal in love, a mirror for your true self, promising to honor and cherish, through good times and bad, until death do you part?"

_**"I do."** _

"And do you Medix, take Hotshot, to be your partner in life and sharing your path; equal in love, a mirror for your true self, promising to honor and cherish, through good times and bad, until death do you part?"

**_"I do."_ **

Hoist then stepped up and held up the rings that were neatly placed on a large pillow.

As Hotshot and Medix took the rings, Chase continued his speech.

"You have for each other a golden ring. This most precious of metals symbolizes that love is the most precious element in your life together. The ring has no beginning and no ending, which symbolizes that the love between you will never cease."

Hotshot placed the gold ring onto Medix's middle digit on his left servo.

Medix placed the other gold ring onto Hotshot's middle digit on his left servo.

Chase continued, "You place these rings upon each others digits as a visible sign of the vows which, this day, have made you sparkmates."

Hotshot and Medix held each others servos again, holding in their excitement for what was to come next.

"By the power vested in me", Chase concluded, "I now pronounce you sparkmates. You may now kiss."

Hotshot cupped Medix's cheekplate and closed his optics as he moved in closer.

Medix closed his optics as he closed the distance between them.

Inches turned to centimeters.

And surely enough...

Their lips met.

_The kiss._

The kiss that would seal the deal.

The kiss that made them now sparkmates.

The kiss that, surprisingly, Wedge didn't gag at.

Instead, he cheered the loudest out of the crowd that cheered along with him.

Hotshot and Medix let go of their kiss, resting their forehelms together as the crowd continued to cheer.

They finally did it.

The promise has been fulfilled.

The promise that has been kept between each other since Hotshot first gave Medix the promise ring.

They were finally married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading!!! I hope you enjoyed! The third book will be posted here soon! Don't want to wait? Head over to Wattpad! The third book is posted there! https://www.wattpad.com/user/Dangergirl64


End file.
